Quests
Quests are a feature in Tank Combat in which players complete in-game tasks to receive rewards. About Quests *Each player gets a maximum of three quests at a time. Once they have been completed, new ones will be available within 24 hours. **At very low Experience levels, players will have a lower maximum number of quests at one time. The second quest slot unlocks at Experience level 2, and the third quest slot unlocks at Experience level 3. *Players can replace one Quest once every 24 hours with a new one if they so desire. *Quests generally award 20 quest points towards opening the larger chest available, except for the Free Gifts Quests, which give 5 upon claiming each gift. *If completing a Quest causes the Quest Points required for the current Quest Chest to overflow, the excess Quest Points will be carried to the next Quest Chest. For example, if one is at 40/50 Quest Points to open a Golden Chest and completes a Quest that awards 20 Quest Points, after the player opens the Golden Chest, the remaining 10 Quest Points will count towards the next Quest Chest. *Quests cover all sorts of tasks. Their tasks include, but are not limited to, the following: **'Playing Cards': The following Quests task the player with playing a certain category of cards a certain number of times and only in 1v1 Arena Battles, regardless of the Battle's outcome (win, draw or loss): ***'Play (Rarity)': Play cards belonging to a particular rarity ( , , or ). ***'Play (Type)': Play cards belonging to a particular type (troop, spell or building). ***'Play Cheap': Play cards that cost 2 Elixir or less. ***'Play Expensive': Play cards that cost 6 Elixir or more. ***'Play (Card)': Play a specific card. Gives twice the reward. **'Win Battles': The following Quests task the player with winning a certain number of battles of a certain type or under certain conditions. ***'Win Arena Battles': Win battles in 1v1 Arena Battles. ***'Win 2v2 Battles': Win battles in 2v2 Battles. ***'Battle Winner': Win any type of battle (1v1, 2v2, Clan War battles, Challenges) a certain number of times. ***'Combo Quest': Win a certain number of 1v1 Arena Battles using two specific cards in your Battle Deck. Gives twice the reward. **'Free Gifts': These Quests do not task the player but instead offer free rewards. Each gift that is claimed yields 5 Quest Points. Players gain 3 Free rewards in these Quests, containing Gold, non-Legendary Cards and Free Chests. The second and third rewards can be claimed after a 4-hour wait since claiming the previous reward. This type of Quest does not count toward the usual Quest limit, but it cannot be replaced. **'Miscellaneous': The following Quests have a unique nature. ***'Let's Battle!': Play 1v1 Arena Battles, regardless of outcome. ***'Open those Chests': Open a certain number of Chests. Curiously, the War Bounty counts as a Chest. ***'Request a Card': Request Cards from your Clan a certain number of times. ***'Card Collector': Collect a certain number of Cards. Overflown Cards that are converted to Gold still count. ***'Donate Cards': Donate a certain number of Cards of a specific rarity. ***'(Event Quest)': When an Event or a Special Event Challenge takes place, a Quest that requires players to achieve certain goals in the Event will appear, and will expire if you don't complete it before the Event ends. This type of Quest does not count toward the usual Quest limit, but it cannot be replaced. Rewards *Upon completing a Quest, the player will receive a reward as well as Quest Points. This reward can be any of the following: Common, Rare, or Epic Cards, Gold, or Gems. Chest Sequences *When Quests were originally added to the game, there were 10 Quest Chest sequences, all of which were the same 12 Chests in different orders: 5 Golden, 2 Giant, 2 Magical, 1 Epic, 1 Legendary and 1 Super Magical. Each player was randomly assigned a sequence. *When a player opens all Chests in his sequence, he is randomly re-assigned a sequence. *The December 2017 update added the Lightning Chest and Legendary King's Chest to be available through Quests. While keeping all player's positions in the sequences, the new Chests are inserted into the original sequences as follows: **One Lightning Chest is inserted for every 12 Chests opened in the original sequences. **When a player reaches Arena 7, one Legendary King's Chest is inserted for every 18 Chests opened in the original sequences. Even if the player then drops to Arena 6 or below, the Arena 7 Legendary King's Chest remains obtainable. **Therefore, for every 41 Quest Chests, there are 15 Golden, 6 Giant, 6 Magical, 3 Epic, 3 Legendary, 3 Super Magical, 3 Lightning and 2 Legendary King's Chests, requiring a total of 9,850 Quest Points. History *Quests were added in the October 2017 update. *The December 2017 update reworked the Free Gifts Quest, they become available every day and can no longer be replaced. It also added three types of Chests, of which the Lightning Chest and the Legendary King's Chests were added to be available through Quests.